


A Past Memory

by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem
Summary: Spinel was bouncing about the garden, flinging herself from pillar to pillar. Giggling happily. Spinel was excited, she always was. Especially when it came to her Best Friend Pink Diamond!She had promised a surprise just for Spinel! How lucky was she to have such a wonderful Best Friend!Caught up within her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Pink had already arrived earlier than usual. Right in the middle of flinging herself to another pillar, she instead flung herself right onto Pink.
Kudos: 28





	A Past Memory

Spinel was bouncing about the garden, flinging herself from pillar to pillar. Giggling happily. Spinel was excited, she always was. Especially when it came to her Best Friend Pink Diamond!

She had promised a surprise just for Spinel! How lucky was she to have such a wonderful Best Friend! 

Caught up within her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Pink had already arrived earlier than usual. Right in the middle of flinging herself to another pillar, she instead flung herself right onto Pink.

Causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Spinel scrambled up from the floor in a quick hurry, hands enlarged and easily picking up Pink from the floor. Gently placing her back onto her feet. She laughed sheepishly, brushing off the dust from the diamonds outfit.

"I'm so sorry Pinky! I didn't mean to sweep you off your feet!"

She giggled, hoping her best friend wouldn't be too upset with her mishaps.

"That's alright, Spinel."

Pink Diamond smiled, causing her gem to fill with warmth and happiness that only she could bring. Eyes wide and sparkling.

"Actually. I came early today. Close your eyes Spinel."

Already forgotten the incident, not a hint of anger upon her face. Instead, Pink seemed quite excited herself. Was this because of the surprise she told Spinel? 

"Okay! Anything for you Pinky!" 

With that said, Spinel promptly wrapped her own arms around her head in a goofy manner. Very effectively blinding herself for the surprise Pink was so excited to show her.

The littlest diamond dug into her gem to fish out a little box. Tongue sticking out as she reached further into her disorganized mess that was confined to her gem. 

Ahah! She finally grabbed at the right one, pulling out with self satisfaction and smugness. 

"Okay. Open your eyes now and hold out your hands!"

Doing as she was told, Spinel let out a huge gasp at the sight of the box.

"For me?! Golly it's such a swell box!"

Spinel had started bouncing in place, watching with sparkly hopeful eyes. Happy that her best friend had thought of her.

"No silly!" 

Pink laughed at the silly antics of her little playmate. Opening the box to reveal two lockets. One was significantly bigger, obviously meant for Pink. The other smaller one meant for Spinel. 

She picked up the smaller locket, placing it around Spinels neck.

"Look on the inside! I have it specially engraved just for you!"

Spinel felt her face go dark pink, blushing at the extravagant gift. She read the engraved words out loud.

"For my dearest and most precious Best Friend, Spinel."

She teared up, sniffling as she clutched at the gift lovingly.

"I...I love it! Thank you so much Pinky! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Spinel was practically squealing in delight. Filled with such happiness, airness that she never knew she could feel. How did she become so lucky to be literally made for Pink!

"And look! We match! Best Friends Forever lockets for us!"

Pink giggled as she picked up her own locket. Showing it off. 

"Here. You can store this in your locket! I got this from another planet. The one Blues been colonizing and it made me think of you!"

The diamond pointed back to the box. There was a tiny pink heart shaped pebble.

"Oh my STARS! I LOVE IT SO MUCH PINKY!" 

Spinel flung herself onto Pink Diamond, this time on purpose. Barely giving her any time to catch her own locket that was nearly knocked out of her hands. The box falling to the ground with barely a sound.

Arms wrapping around Pink numerous times as she embraced her happily. Spinel seemed to have an idea. 

"Just wait here one moment Pinky! I'll be right back! Promise!"

Spinel quickly untangled herself from the diamond, bouncing off to a corner of the garden. Leaving Pink slightly confused and curious. What was her little playmate up to?

A few moments later Spinel came bouncing back. Giggling with delight as she waved a piece of paper within her hand. 

Huh? How did she manage to get a hold of that? Oh well, Pink wouldn't bring it up. Hoping to spare Spinel any potential punishment 

"Pinky! Pinky! And here you can put this in YOUR locket!"

She practically shoved the note into Pinks hand. 

"Okay, okay!" 

She couldn't help but giggle as well. 

"Read it! Read it! Read it!"

Spinel was vibrating with excitement. Bouncing around Pink in circles.

"Reading it! Reading it! Reading it!"

Pink laughed, her impatience was adorable. She finally unfolded the little note as carefully as she could. Going silent as she finally read it.

"Pinky! You are great! You will get your colony soon, I believe in you. And when you do, they'll see that you're just as much of a diamond as they are! I love you.

Love yours truly. Spinel.♡"

Pink felt herself now getting teary eyed. Pulling the still bouncing Spinel into a gentle hug. Carefully, arms wrapping around Spinel.

"Thank you, Spinel." 

Spinel felt as if she were on cloud 9. Absolutely filled with joy and delight as she returned the hug.

"I meant what I wrote Pinky. I love you Best Friend."

"I love y-" 

She didn't get to finish her sentence, her communicator going off. 

"One moment."

She answered it. It was yellow, she wasn't very pleased that Pink had snuck out extra early today. Demanding her presence at once. 

"I'm sorry Spinel. I have to go. Yellow is extra peeved today. I'll come back and play a quick game with you after my inevitable punishment. Alright?"

Spinel nodded furiously. Already looking forward to their future games and fun!

Pink gave her one last hug before heading off and warping back to homeworld.

~~~~~~~~

Cider woke up with a startled jolt. Sighing as she picked herself up from her little hand dug ditch. She didn't expect to have actually fallen asleep. Usually when she did it was minutes at most. 

Without dreams as well. This was the first dream she had in years. It was pleasant though. A memory of Pink. Their special moment. Smiling as she remembered how ridiculous and goofy she used to be.

How did Pink put up with how she was permanently bouncing like a ball around her. How she used to be so pushy and somewhat suffocating. Pink loved her still.

Cider kept smiling at the memory. Feeling her gem go warm and fuzzy with familiar feelings.


End file.
